


flowers in our eyes

by czh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czh/pseuds/czh
Summary: Ginny and Luna get down.





	flowers in our eyes

The way Ginny touches her reminds her of gardening. 

Ginny has strong, square, freckled hands. She has Quaffle calluses, and broom calluses, and a crooked right pinky from the countless times she's broken it in practice and matches. Magic can only do so much if you keep breaking the same bone in the same place in the same way.

She touches Luna like she's turning the soil, looming above her with her bright hair hanging over one shoulder, her shirt askew with one small breast hanging out, puffy nipple hard with arousal. She looks at Luna with a shattered mixture of fondness and hunger, and it makes Luna feel untethered.

"Luna," Ginny breathes, and she uses her strong, square, freckled hands to smooth down Luna's chest and stomach, up again, over her shoulders, down her arms. It feels wonderful in the chilly autumn, in Luna's bedroom. Her calluses catch on the tender skin of Luna's nipples. 

Ginny has no problem being grabby. She squeezes Luna's breasts and pinches her nipples, grabs her flesh like her hands have never been meant for anything else. Like kneading dough.

"You look very good like this," Luna tells her, breath catching. It's true—Luna loves how she looks above her, loves the weight of her, the warmth of her on Luna's hips. She loves the wet spot Ginny is making on her skirt, and the way Ginny's eyes and freckled nose crinkle at the compliment. 

"I'm glad you approve," Ginny says, and she crowds down to kiss Luna between the breasts again, hands curling into Luna's and holding them on either side of her shoulders. "Your boobs are so cute," she murmurs directly into Luna's cleavage. Luna feels Ginny's teeth, little bites that catch her breath again and again.

Luna's appetites used to be small. She loves her friends. That was so much more than enough, and until Ginny used her strong, square, freckled hands to turn the earth of Luna's body, Luna didn't realize she might want it. 

She wants it very much, now. The heat between her legs builds with each kiss.

Ginny is content to touch above the waist most of the time. She's sensible and direct and has no qualms touching herself whether Luna is around or not, and she's a sweet and reciprocal lover. Luna has no other experience to compare Ginny to, but she cannot imagine ever being disappointed by the way Ginny gently holds her face while they kiss, thumbs smoothing the wispy hairs behind Luna's ears. 

She loves to use her mouth, loves to cover Luna's stomach and chest and neck in little marks, kiss her palms, kiss her face. She loves to bury her hands in Luna's long hair. Luna likes how excited she gets while she does this, how she can feel Ginny's breathing get heavier, the look she gets in her eyes when Luna gets handsy.

Luna slips her hands out of Ginny's and brings them to her bare thighs, strong from days spent astride her broom. She traces her thumbs along the muscles, enjoying the warmth, enjoying the way Ginny kisses her mouth in response, tongue tracing along her teeth and gums clumsily. 

"Do you want to?" Luna says into Ginny's mouth, her hands smoothing up Ginny's pale thighs to the crease of her hips, her very nice butt.

It's vague, but Ginny hums and sits up. She wriggles in Luna's grasp, grinding down onto Luna's soft stomach, hoping for the press of a hip bone. She's flushed—it's easy to tell, even in the semi-dark of Luna's bedroom. She radiates it as they look at each other. Luna feels glazed and ready. She wants to feel Ginny's fingers in her, her mouth; she can feel the wet spot Ginny's made on her skirt already, soaked through. She wants to feel that around her fingers. She wants to make Ginny moan.

She's learned, in the past months, that a well applied mouth can make Ginny Weasley come apart, and that seeing her undone does something almost painful to Luna's heart and body.

Luna pushes herself up, Ginny scooting back into her lap, and she thumbs at the folds between Ginny's legs. "You're very wet," Luna comments. She's never sure how to phrase these things sensually, but Ginny pushes down on her fingers, her hands coming up to rest on Luna's shoulders, fingers moving minutely in Luna's hair. 

"You can touch me," Ginny says, half whispering into Luna's hairline, mouthing the words with little kisses. "Please. Okay?"

"Yes, okay," Luna says, and she curls her fingers. Ginny presses closer to her and breathes through her nose, her insides squeezing around Luna's first knuckles for a heartbeat. Luna mouths at the exposed swell of Ginny's breast, thumbing at Ginny's clit and pressing into her as Ginny's hands tangle into her hair. Ginny has beautiful, long hair the color of chili peppers or a stunning spell, and she doesn't give a damn about it. She'd rather have her hands in Luna's hair than comb her own the day of a match.

Luna likes the way Ginny pulls on it when they fuck.

When her hand starts to cramp and Ginny starts to arch away, her breast covered in Luna's spit and oversensitive from attention, Luna shifts them again. She lowers Ginny onto her back with a hand splayed behind her ribs, her other hand going back to work between Ginny's legs at the new angle. 

Ginny, a tease, pulls the hem of her shirt up into her armpits, exposing the underside of both tits, and arches her back like an invitation. Luna, never one to turn down an invitation, pushes the shirt up the rest of the way and seals her mouth over Ginny's other nipple. She sucks hard, swirling her tongue around the tender flesh. She loves the way Ginny gasps and shivers, the way Ginny's hands flex on her shoulders, one leg hooking over Luna's hip and opening herself up for more.

"Rougher," Ginny says, and then gasps delightedly when Luna bites her boob, her hips jerking down onto Luna's hand. She's biting the knuckle of her left hand, her right curled tight against Luna's scalp. Luna shivers every time she pulls, every time she presses even deeper into Ginny with her fingers, thumbing her clit rough and quick. Back and forth. She likes the way Ginny startles against her, breath pulled out by Luna's hand or her mouth. 

Ginny gets to a point where she's in a hurry, no longer content to let Luna set the pace. She rocks her hips jerkily, pushing forward onto Luna's hand and so, so wet. The bed shakes beneath them, the mattress squeaking with the force of her thrusting. Luna wishes she'd taken her skirt off earlier as she grinds through it onto Ginny's ankle for some measure of friction. Ginny presses her leg up between Luna's thighs, trying to give her something to rub off on. The air is full of their heavy breathing, the smell of their combined wetness, and their sweat. Luna's hair is stuck to both of them, a nimbus, a spiderweb damp with sweat.

When Ginny comes, its with a long, broken moan, canting her hips sharply again and again, pressing Luna's knuckles into her flesh and shaking with it. Luna kisses the moan out of her mouth, her other hand pressed low and hard on Ginny's stomach.

Luna removes her fingers, slick as anything, and Ginny shudders. She pulls her leg up and looks at Luna through heavy, sleepy eyes. Luna sits back, reaching between her own legs, and presses her still-slick hand into the folds of her labia. Ginny watches for less than a minute before she flings herself forward, using her considerable strength to grab Luna's thighs and guide them over her shoulders. Luna braces herself on her elbows against the bed, back resting on Ginny's strong, wet thighs. She can't help shivering at the feeling of Ginny's breath on her, Ginny's hands smoothing over her breasts again, over her vulva, thumbs tracing the folds and creases, tugging at her pubic hair. 

Ginny leans forward and makes a terrible, awful slurping noise, and Luna groans her name in frustration, earning a laugh. Luna spreads her legs as far as she can without slipping off Ginny's shoulders and rocks her hips upwards. 

"Please," she says, "please, Ginny—" but she can't say anything else, because Ginny has put her tongue inside Luna. 

She eats Luna like she kisses, sporadic and handsy, clumsy with her tongue but enthusiastic. She holds onto Luna's breasts while she licks her, massaging and pinching, rolling her nipples between callused fingers, soothing over the soft flesh over Luna's ribs, the soft fat on her stomach, and back up to grab onto her breasts like they're her only anchor to Earth. 

Ginny licks into her, pulls her labia between her lips and slips her tongue in, tracing it back and forth across Luna's clit and down to her hole. She presses her mouth hard against her so Luna can press back, her hips rocking her mound against Ginny's face. When Ginny releases both her breasts so she can press a finger into Luna's hole and hold her face with the other hand, Luna can't help the gasp that escapes her.

She cranes her neck to watch Ginny eat her out, her intense brown eyes closed with single minded concentration, her cute freckled nose buried in the short blond hair between her legs, and Ginny presses her thumb into Luna's mouth. 

When Luna lets her tongue slide the length of Ginny's thumb, Ginny groans into her adds another finger to Luna's pussy, lapping hard at her clit. Luna's lightheaded, focused on the rhythm of Ginny's tongue and Ginny's fingers curling into her, Ginny's thumb hooked inside her cheek.

There's drool on her chin and falling down her neck, she can feel sweat or her juices running between her legs, between her ass, making Ginny's chest slick against her butt. She can't form words well around the finger in her mouth, but she mouths Ginny's name. She feels like her hands on Ginny's ankles are the only thing keeping her from bursting apart into a million pieces.

Ginny moves her fingers in and out, tongue hot and steady against Luna's clit and around the edge of her hole. She leans back, tugging Luna fully on top of her. She's always heedless of how big Luna is, taller and broader and softer, and Luna follows her lead, sitting up with her thighs framing Ginny's face.

"Oh," she breathes. Ginny gives her a saucy wink and reaches up to pinch her nipples with both hands as she thrusts her tongue into Luna, nose pressed against her clit. Luna jerks against her and moans again; she can't help the way she grinds down against Ginny's mouth. The first time they did this she couldn't stomach Ginny gasping for breath every few seconds, worried she'd do damage this way, but she's never been concerned since. She loves watching Ginny's face while she does this. She loves seeing how much Ginny loves to be between her legs, the humor and arousal and love on her face. 

Ginny fucks her hard with her tongue, and Luna comes apart on her face. 

Shaking, she falls to the side, and Ginny surges up, rubbing her hand in furious circles against Luna's clit, kissing her neck with her wet, wet mouth, carrying her through it as she jerks and gasps. 

They lay curled together for long enough that Ginny's face starts to feel cool and a little tight, Luna's juices drying around her mouth. She rolls over and pulls a pubic hair out of her mouth, and Luna laughs, throwing a leg over Ginny's bare hips. Ginny scrubs at her mouth with the heel of her palm, her face scrunched up adorably. 

Luna kisses her nose and leans her cheek against the top of Ginny's head. For a long moment, she dozes, feeling sated and heavy, simultaneously connected and disconnected from the world. It's just the two of them here.

"Sorry," Ginny says, tracing a constellation of welts on Luna's chest. Then, as if she can't help herself, she presses her cupped palm do Luna's breast and jiggles it side to side. 

"I like them," Luna tells her. She doesn't open her eyes. It feels good here, alone with Ginny in her bedroom, Ginny and the garden she's making of Luna's body, coaxing to bloom under her careful hands and mouth. "Feels good," she tells Ginny through a thick fog of sleep, because it's important to tell people things you feel about them. Things you feel near them.

Ginny turns her head towards the bed—Luna can feel the movement, and she's seen it so many times before she just knows—and presses her face into the silky fan of Luna's hair. Draped across one another, Luna can feel her take a breath and settle, and she lets herself settle, too.


End file.
